Magic is Mayhem
by erin.shepherd.75
Summary: Sequel to The Madman: The Doctor and his new friends, Erin and Selina, are going on another adventure. The Tardis drops them in the woods of Camelot, where they meet Prince Arthur and Merlin. Not long after, Raxacoricofallapatorians attack. What are they after and what do they want with Merlin? -Rated T because I don't know what will happen later. Part two of Intertwined Destinies
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to my first story. It has a separate plot, but I introduce Erin ans Selina and my first story. It's not very long, so I suggest reading it. Anyways ENJOY! :)

_**Magic is Mayhem**_

**Chapter 1**

Last year my best friend, Selina, and I met the madman. He is an alien called the Doctor. He has a wonderful blue box called the Tardis that can travel through time and space. The first time we met Earth was in peril and we helped him save it. Now we are going on another magical adventure.

Selina and I stood by the main console in the Tardis. The Doctor turned to us and asked, "Alright you two. Where do you want to go?"

"Um.. I don't know." I said. "Selina you should choose."

"Why do I have to choose?" Selina asked.

"You don't have to. I was just saying you should." Ugh! We can never make decisions.

I guess the Doctor could tell this could take a while if we kept going, so he interjected with, "How about this, do you want to go to another planet or stay on Earth?"

We looked at each other and did our silent communication thing. At the same time we said, "Earth."

"Okay. Now, past or future?"

"Past." We said at the same time again. We both have always loved history.

"Good. We are getting somewhere. Now it's up to me to decide where the final destination shall be. Allons-y!" He started turning knobs and pulling levers all around the Tardis console. "How about Roman times or maybe the Greeks." Suddenly the Tardis started shaking violently and making weird noises. Selina, the Doctor and I grabbed onto the console, holding on tight.

He started yelling, "What? What!" as he read a small screen attached to the console.

"What's happening?!" I yelled over the rumbling of the Tardis.

"The Tardis wants us to go somewhere, but it is having trouble getting there for some reason." the Doctor yelled back.

"Where are we going?" Selina screamed as the noise got louder.

"I don't know."

"Well, that's reassuring." Selina said sarcastically.

I thought for a moment and asked, "When are we going?"

"9th century, 8th, 7th, 6th!" he said.

Unexpectedly the Tardis stopped shaking and threw us to the floor of the control room. The Doctor jumped up and checked the console. "We're still in England and its 550 A.D. Why here? Why did you bring us here?" Then he looked up as though he forgot something. After a moment he looked at us lying on the floor and asked, "Are you OK?"

"We're good." I said, getting up off the floor and then I helped Selina up.

"Good. Now let's see where she has taken us today." the Doctor said as he rushed towards the Tardis doors.

"She?" Selina whispered to me.

"I guess the Tardis is a she."

We hadn't noticed that the Doctor had already left because he popped his head back into the Tardis and asked, "Are you coming?"

"Yes!" Selina said. We walked out and found ourselves in a huge forest. There was nothing in sight except for the massive, beautiful trees. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning the trees.

"Hmm. Nothing special about this spot." he spun in a circle still scanning. "Interesting, there seems to be a large structure a mile that way."

He was pointing the left and then looked at us quizzically.

"Oi! You two need to change." I was wearing a t-shirt with jeans and Selina was in a business suit. "Can't have you walking around in the 6th Century looking like that."

"But we have nothing else to wear." Selina said.

"Follow me." The Doctor led us back into the Tardis. We went down some stairs and traveled down several hallways. There were too many turns to count. Eventually we came to the biggest closet in existence. It was several stories high with racks of clothing everywhere.

"Wow. This closet is amazing." Selina said.

"Yeah, all the Tardis needs now is a huge library." I said.

"Well..." the Doctor said with a smile.

Selina and I looked at each other. "You're kidding us." Selina said.

"Remind me to show you later. Now time to get dressed. Women's clothes are on the left and... Let's see. The 6th century is on the sixth floor. Get going."

"Aren't you going to change." I asked.

"Oh?" He said looking down at his blue suit, brown trench coat, and white trainers. "This is a nice suite. I think I'll keep it on."

"Okay" Selina said, eager to see more of the closet. She grabbed my hands and dragged me towards the stairs.

"I'll wait here for you," he called after us.

After we parted ways with the Doctor, we went up to the sixth floor and turned left to find rows of wonderful dresses. I grabbed a beautiful long sleeved, purple dress and Selina got a dark burgundy one. They both were made of silk! We changed into them and did each others hair. My hair was braided with a gold band around my head. Selina's was down with a silver band. When we were finished, we traveled back down the stairs.

"How do we look?" Selina asked the Doctor.

"Brilliant." He said with his boyish grin. "Now Allons-y!"

We walked back the way we came, exited the Tardis, and started walking to the left.

"So... What do you think we are going to find?" Selina asked.

"I don't know. Isn't this exciting? Me! Not knowing something!"

While we were talking three burly men came out from behind the trees in front of us, brandishing swords. Bandits! God, they were ugly and they all had sinister grins on their faces as they strode toward us.

Selina and I stopped, but the Doctor hadn't noticed and was walking straight towards them.

"Doctor!" I exclaimed.

He looked up and said, "Oh! This is a problem. If only I had a sword. I do rather like a good sword fight, although last time I was in one I lost my hand."

"What?!" Selina said.

"It's a long story for some other time."

The men started moving towards us. "Give us your money. Now!" said one of the men.

"We don't have any." The Doctor answered. "In fact, I never have any."

"Don't give me that. I can tell by those dresses they are wearing," he said, pointing to Selina and I "You do have some. Now, hand it over or else." They kept coming closer and closer. Just our luck that we picked expensive dresses.

"What do we do, Doctor." I asked. We slowly backed away, but they were still coming towards us.

"Well... Um, maybe one thing." He said to us.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, it goes like this." He grabbed our hands and said, "Run!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We ran away from the men, but Selina and I were having trouble running in our dresses. We kept stumbling over the ground as the men chased us.

"Hurry." The Doctor said.

"Have you ever tried running in a dress? It's not easy." Selina said.

"No, but I've run in a toga before." He said. The men were gaining on us and I started to hear the sound of horses.

"Help! Someone help!" I yelled, hoping to catch the riders' attention. We kept running, but with my luck today I tripped on a tree root, lost my grip on the Doctor's hand, and fell face first on the ground. The Doctor and Selina stopped and turned back to help me. I rolled over on my back and propped myself up on my elbows. All three men were only about meter away now and looking at me on the ground. The one man, probably the leader, sauntered closer to me, leaned down, and said, "Hello Princess" with a grin that lacked all the charm of the Doctor's.

The Doctor and Selina were right behind my head and the Doctor said, "Step away from her." with authority.

The men laughed and one of them said, "What are you going to do about it with no weapon?"

"Well... That is actually a fair question." The other men began to go closer to Selina and the Doctor, while Leader pulled me up. His grip on my arm was really tight.

"Let me go you bloody arse." I yelled and thankfully the sound of horses grew louder.

The men took their focus off of us and looked around. Without warning an arrow notched in the tree next to one of the men's heads. All of us looked and saw two men riding horses coming toward us. One was a blond, muscular, good-looking man in armour with a red cape. The other was a smaller black-haired man with high cheek bones, who was also good-looking. He was wearing a beat up brown jacket over a blue shirt with a red scarf.

The blond one hopped off his horse, unsheathed his sword, and stepped in front of the Doctor and Selina. The cheekbone man did the same except he didn't have a sword. Thank God they were ok, but Leader's grip on my arm tightened. He put his sword to my throat and said, "Back off or I'll kill her." Behind Blondie Selina gasped and the Doctor looked like he wanted to do something to help me, but didn't know what.

Blondie glanced back at them for a moment, looked at me, and then Leader. "If you know who I am then you know I'd kill you before I'd let that happen." The Leader took a good look at Blondie and I believe he did recognize him because he started to look nervous and so did his men.

Both Leader and Blondie had a staring contest for a few moments. Leader must have decided it was in his and his men's best interest not to fight this man because he proceeded to shove me to the ground. This just wasn't my day! Anyways, the bandits ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction of Blondie.

Cheekbones came to my aid and helped me up. I winced as he pulled me up. I had a nice sized gash on my forearm and bump on my head. Selina rushed up to me and crushed me with a hug.

"Are you ok?

I returned it and told her, "I'm fine." The Doctor came over to me as well. He didn't say anything, but his eyes asked me if I was ok. I nodded to him.

"Are you sure?" Selina asked, releasing me.

"Yeah. You know that's not the first time I've been on that side of a hostage situation. Although the sword was new." The Doctor looked at me quizzically.

"Tell you later." I said, waving him off.

Cheekbones interrupted us with, "Are you sure you're alright?" I looked at him and he had the most brilliant blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Yeah. I'm fine, it's just a small cut." I said.

"I should clean and bandage it so it doesn't get infected."

"Uh. Ok. Sure." I said. He went over to his horse and began to rummage around in his satchel.

"Are the rest of you, of you ok?" Blondie asked, looking at the Doctor and Selina.

"Yes. We're fine. Thank you for your help." Selina said.

"No problem. I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot and this is my servant Merlin." Prince Arthur said, pointing to the other man who had just pulled some cloth from his bag.

We, including the Doctor, just stared at them for a few moments. "Prince Arthur and Merlin. Well... Um, yes." The Doctor said, "I'm Sr. Doctor and these are... The royal princesses Erin and Selina.

"It's very nice to meet you your highnesses. Where were you going before those men attacked you?" Merlin asked as he walked back over to me and opened a pouch that was full of water. Then he poured some of the water on a piece of cloth and began to wipe the dirt away from my arm.

"We were going to Camelot, but got lost in the forest." Selina said.

"Great, we were just on our way back to Camelot. You can come with us. My father would love to meet you." Prince Arthur said. "Merlin, give Erin your horse."

"Why my horse?" Merlin said as he began to wrap my arm in a cloth bandage.

"Because I'm giving mine to Selina."

"Oh! That's not necessary, we can walk." Selina said quickly. Selina had a bad experience with horses. The last time she was on one, it got spooked and bucked her off. She had a pretty bad concussion and vowed never to ride a horse again.

"You see Arthur. That is how royalty should act towards servants." Merlin said tying off my bandage.

"Oh. Shut up _Mer_lin." Arthur said, shoving Merlin. Selina and I giggled because it was more of a loving shove than an angry one. "Well, if you insist on walking than Merlin and I will walk with you."

"Ok. How far is it to Camelot?" I asked.

"Not far, but we should get going before it gets dark." Merlin said.

"Don't be such wimp Merlin. Come on." He and Merlin started walking the horses. We followed behind them.

The Doctor started to whisper, "Prince Arthur and Merlin. This is impossible. This is just not possible."

"Apparently it is. We are here and so are they." I said whispering as well.

"But I thought they were legend." Selina said joining in on the whispering conversation.

"Every legend comes from a truth. Maybe they are the ones who father the legend." I said.

"Yes." The Doctor said, "But Merlin is magic in the legend and magic doesn't exist. Science does, but not magic." The Doctor said.

"Maybe Merlin isn't magic, it's just something people made up. For example, in the legend, Merlin was an old man, but here, he is the around the same age as Arthur." Selina said.

"Good explanation. Hey Doctor good job with the cover story. I've always wanted to be a princess and you being a knight. Brilliant" I said.

"Hey! That wasn't a cover story. I really have been knighted, but... Well, technically speaking not yet I haven't"

I was about to ask him about that when Arthur turned around and asked, "So where are you from?"

Selina and I looked at the Doctor for an answer. "Oh. Yes, we are from... Gallifrey. It's very far West. You might not have heard of it."

"No, I don't think I have. Why are you coming to Camelot?"

"Our castle was attacked and we had to flee. We've always wanted to see Camelot so we decided to do just that." I said so smoothly that it left me wondering how I became such a good liar.

"Oh. I'm sorry about your home. My father will be happy to let you stay awhile."

"That would be great. So what were you two doing out here before, you rescued us?" Selina asked.

"There were some reports of a magical beast and we were looking into it." Merlin said.

"Oh. A magical beast? What does it look like?" The Doctor said sounding curious.

"Not sure. We didn't get very good descriptions from the witnesses." Arthur said.

While he was talking I saw something big off to the left. I thought it was nothing at first, but then it started coming towards Merlin. "Merlin! Watch out!" I yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I tackled him forward which probably wasn't very princess like and I landed on my injured arm. The thing swiped at the spot where Merlin was just standing. It was a sickly shade of green, fat, and ten feet tall with long claws. He turned towards Merlin and I on the ground.

Arthur drew his sword and stepped between us and the monster. Merlin helped me up and we backed up a little. The Doctor and Selina were behind the thing trying to get around to us. Arthur was doing his best to keep it at bay and dodge its long, sharp claws. He obviously didn't know how to fight it.

The Doctor and Selina made it around to us. "Are you ok?" Selina asked me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said, rubbing my injured arm. I was fine except for the fact that my arm felt like it was on fire.

While Arthur was trying to fight the monster he yelled back, "Merlin, get them out of here."

Merlin pointed to the horses and said, "Take those and head east."

"What about you?" Selina asked.

"I have to help Arthur. Now go." Merlin went to Arthur's side to help him.

"We have to help them, Doctor." Selina said.

"Vinegar. We need vinegar." The Doctor said.

"Well, unfortunately I don't have any in my dress." I said.

We heard the monster make an irritated sound. Then, almost immediately afterwards a thud, a groan, and Merlin yell, "Arthur!" Arthur had nicked the monster with his sword and the monster responded by whacking Arthur. He went flying and smacked into a tree. Merlin tried to help him, but the monster whacked him some distance away, but didn't stay down long. He got up and tried to get back to Arthur.

Arthur's sword landed near the monster and the Doctor was running towards it. Selina started to run to Arthur. I began to follow her. The monster moved towards Arthur. It raised his hand, ready to strike its revenge.

Merlin was next to me now. He raised his hand toward the monster and said something like, "Ástríce."

I saw his eyes glow gold for a moment and turn back to their blue color. As this happened the monster flew backwards like he was struck by something, but there was nothing there. He turned to me and looked nervous, but I couldn't dwell on it because the monster was getting back up.

The Doctor had the sword now and I heard him say, "Finally a sword fight. Well...sword and claw fight."

Selina was by Arthur now, trying to move him. She was struggling because of all his armour. I turned to Merlin and said "You go help Sr. Doctor fight that thing and I'll help Selina."

He nodded his head and ran to the Doctor's side. I ran to Selina.

"You look like you could use some help." I said.

"Ya think?" Selina said, grabbing one of Arthur's arms. "Grab his other arm and let's pull him."

I grabbed it and we pulled him back towards the horses. I looked to see what was happening with the Doctor and Merlin, but I couldn't. We reached the horses and stopped pulling him.

"We have to make him wake up, " I said.

"Alright, I've got an idea." Selina said. She kneeled down in front of Arthur and smacked him across the face! He came to almost immediately with a shocked expression on his face. This was when I noticed his eyes and they were a brilliant blue just like Merlin's were.

"What happened?" He asked while rubbing his cheek. "And why did you smack me?"

"You got knocked out by the monster." Selina said. "And I had to wake you up so I smacked you."

At the word monster he became more alert to his surroundings. "Where's the monster?" He said trying to get up.

"You shouldn't get up." I said, pushing him back down. "Merlin and Doctor are fighting it. Just take it easy."

"Merlin! I have to help." he said, trying to get up again.

"Stop! You're hurt and we won't be able to kill it with just one sword. Now I have an idea." I said. "We have to get away from it. Arthur you get on your horse and Selina you get on with him. I'll get on Merlin's and we will go get him and the Doctor."

"Alright." Arthur said.

Arthur slowly got up and on his horse. Then he helped Selina on behind him. I got on Merlin's with some difficulty because of my dress. We rode back towards the monster. The Doctor was deflecting the monster's claws from hitting him with Arthur's sword and Merlin was doing the same but with a rather large stick. Arthur got his crossbow out and fired at the monster. The arrow hit it in the shoulder and it let out a wail.

"Come on!" Arthur yelled. They two ran toward us. Merlin got on the horse with Arthur and Selina. The Doctor got on the horse with me. The monster started coming towards us again.

"Ya!" I yelled, getting my horse to gallop. We rode as fast as we could to the East. After about twenty minutes we came to a green pasture, and slowed down. Everyone, even the horses, was tired from our ordeal.

"I think we lost it." Selina said.

"Selina looks." I said, pointing over the small tree line in front of us. There was a magnificent castle made of white brick. It was the most beautiful and only castle I had ever seen. Selina and I gazed at it with our mouths agape.

"There it is. Camelot." Arthur said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We rode for a few more minutes and came upon the entrance to Camelot. There were guards to meet us when we arrived.

"Arthur! What happened?" said one of the men. He was in a cape like Arthur's and he had medium length brown hair.

"Sr. Leon. We were attacked by the magical beast. We must talk to my father immediately." Arthur said. Merlin got off the horse and helped Selina down. The Doctor did the same with me. Arthur got off and stumbled a bit.

"Arthur, you should go see Gaius." Merlin said.

"I will after we have talked to my father." Arthur said. He turned to Selina, the Doctor, and I. "Follow me, if you will." We followed him through the town, and into a larger area in front of a staircase. He turned to us again and said, "We will meet with my father and then..."

"You will go see Gaius," Merlin said. "And you should probably take Princess Erin with you so Gaius can look at her arm and head."

"Very well. After meeting with my father, Erin and I will go see Gaius, while Merlin shows you to your rooms." he said gesturing towards Selina and the Doctor.

We walked up the steps, through some wooden doors, and down several brick hallways. We ended up in front of a pair of larger wooden doors with two guards standing on either side of them. Arthur pushed them open and we walked into a magnificent room. There were intricate arches in the beautiful white brick with windows that showed the orange sky from slowly setting sun. At the end of the room there was a man with a crown, sitting on a throne. Next to him was a beautiful woman with dark black hair. She was wearing a green dress that brought out her eyes.

"Arthur. How did the search go." he said and then he noticed us behind Arthur. "Who are our guests?" I felt slightly embarrassed because I was meeting a king for the first time and I looked like hell. I was covered in dirt and my hair was in shambles. Selina looked a little better probably because she didn't fall on her face or tackle anyone.

"Father, may I present the princesses, Erin and Selina, and Sr. Doctor of Gallifrey." Arthur said. Selina and I curtsied to him. The Doctor bowed.

"I'm Uther Pendragon. King of Camelot. I'm pleased to meet you and this is my ward the Lady Morgana." He said. My heart almost stopped when I heard the name.

"Nice to meet you." she said with a genuine smile.

Then the king turned to Arthur and asked, "How did you meet?"

Arthur told Uther everything that happened in the woods and about us. The whole time Arthur was talking Merlin kept glancing toward me and I kept glancing at Morgana. She was the evil witch in the legends who always sought to destroy Camelot, but she didn't look evil here. Maybe she hasn't become evil, yet or maybe she wasn't evil at all. I mean, if the legends were wrong about Merlin they could be wrong about Morgana. At least I hoped so.

Arthur finished talking and Uther turned to us and said, "You are welcome to say as long as you need."

"Thank you, Sire, for your hospitality." the Doctor said. Arthur bowed his head and turned to leave. Selina and I curtsied again, and followed Arthur. The Doctor and Merlin bowed and followed us. We left the room and the guards shut the doors.

"Princess," Arthur said to me. "If you will come with me, we will go see Gaius" Then he turned to Merlin and said, "Merlin. Show our other guests where they will be staying and then come to Gaius's chamber to escort Princess Erin to her room."

"Yes, Sire."

Arthur turned to leave and I began to follow, but then he looked back at us. "Thank you for saving our lives." He said with a smile. "We are indebted to you." He waited for me to get closer before we began our walk to see Gaius.

I heard Merlin say "Follow me." to the Doctor and Selina as we walked farther away.

We walked up a staircase where you could see out into the rest of the city "This place is amazing." I said.

Arthur looked where I was looking. "Yeah. It is." he said with a smile. "How is your arm, feeling?"

"It still hurts a bit, but better than before. Thank you for asking. How's your head?"

"I have a headache, but that's it." He answered.

"So. Who is Gaius?"

"Oh. He is the court physician." He said. Apparently he didn't get that I wanted to have a conversation. Maybe this is how he acted around princesses, and if so I had to show him that is not how I wanted him to act around me because this silence was really boring.

We continued walking, turned right down another hall, and walked up to a set of doors on the right. Arthur knocked on the door and a man's voice answered, "Come in."

Arthur opened the door and let me step inside first. Inside was a room filled with tables and bookshelves everywhere. Sitting at one of the tables was an old man who was grinding something in a mortar. He looked up to see who it was.

"Sire, what do you need." He inquired.

"Hello Gaius. While we were out today, we were attacked by the magical beast that we have had reports of. I hit my head on a tree. The Princess Erin cut her arm and hit her head as well."

"Oh! Your Highness." he said with a bow of his head.

"Please call me Erin."

"Nice to meet you, Erin. I'm Gaius. Now come and sit down over here." he said, gesturing to small bed against the wall. "Sire, you sit down in that chair I was sitting in."

Arthur did as he was told and Gaius went to check him over.

"Where did you hit your head, Sire?" Gaius asked. Arthur pointed to the back of his head. Gaius began gently prodding the area. I assume he was checking to make sure nothing was broken.

"Did you lose consciousness when it happened?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. It is most likely a minor concussion. I will give you something to help with the headache and I want you to take it easy for a couple of days, Sire." He went to one of the bookshelves, but instead of books it had many little glass vials. He grabbed a blue colored one and handed it to Arthur.

"Thank you, Gaius." He said and then turned to me. "I'm going to turn in for the night. Merlin should be here soon to show you to your room. Goodnight, Erin and thank you again."

"Goodnight,..." I said really unsure of what to call him. Thankfully, he walked out of the room before I said anything else. Gaius came over to me and began to unwrap the bandage on my arm.

"Well, this was bandaged nicely." he said as he took the bandage off completely and began to examine my arm.

"Merlin did it."

"Ah. I have taught him well. He is my Ward and I assume you two met while they were out today."

"Yes." I proceeded to tell him the story of how I met Merlin and he began to put some sort of salve on my arm. When I was finished, he bandaged up my arm again.

"The cut wasn't too deep, but it will most likely scar and the salve will help prevent infection. You need to keep it clean though, just as a precaution." As he finished with my arm and began to look at my forehead, Merlin walked in.

"Arthur said I was to show you to your room, my Lady, " He said with a small bow.

"It just looks like a bruise, my dear." Gaius said patting my hand comfortingly.

"Yes." I said in reply to Merlin and then I turned to Gaius and said, "Thank you, Gaius. Have a good night." I walked up to Merlin and he held the door open for me.

We began to walk the opposite way I came. It was silent, so I tried to strike a conversation. "How are you feeling, Merlin"

"What are you talking about, your Highness?"

"Please call me Erin." Gosh! Being a princess is cool, but people not calling me by my name was just annoying. "And I'm talking about that monster smacking you across the forest."

"Oh, that. Yeah. I'm fine." He said. I had a feeling he said that a lot, even when he didn't mean it, so I decided not to believe him just yet.

We turned down another corridor and this one had several doors on both sides. Merlin showed me to my room and said, "Here you are. Someone will bring you fresh clothes in the morning and if you are hungry, I will have someone bring you something to eat." I was about to ask where Selina and the Doctor were but then he said, "Selina is in the room next to you and Sir Doctor is right across the hall. If you need anything, ask me anytime." he said.

"Some food would be great. Thank you. Goodnight." I said. I walked over to a mirror in my room to see what today's damage was. My hair was sticking up in places and I had a rather large bruise developing over my right eye. Then I noticed that Merlin was still lingering in my room. "Yes?" I asked.

"It's just...in the forest that you saw me..." Merlin said, shifting nervously and scratching his neck.

I thought and remembered the moments in the woods again."Your eyes glowed and when they did, that monster flew backwards."

"Yes." he said.

I smiled so big. "You." I said, pointing at him. "You have magic!" I said.


End file.
